ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dormant Powers Dislodged
Category:questsCategory:Jeuno QuestsCategory:Limit Break quests de:Fernöstliche Geheimnisse |requirements=Level 86 |items= Kindred's Crest Random item (See below) 10 stored Merit Points |title= |repeatable=No |reward=Raises level cap to 95 Soul gem |previous=Beyond the Stars |next= Prelude to Puissance | cutscenes = }} }} Walkthrough *Talk to the Nomad Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens as a level 86+ job for a cutscene involving the Nomad Moogle, Maat, and Atori-Tutori. *You must now obtain a Kindred's Crest, 10 stored Merit Points (You will lose these merit points), and one of the following items (randomly chosen): **Bloody Robe **Crab Apron **Damselfly Worm **Dangruf Stone **Dhalmel Saliva **Faded Crystal **Magicked Skull **Orcish Armor Plate **Orcish Axe **Quadav Backscale **Siren's Tear **Valkurm Sunsand **Wild Rabbit Tail **Yagudo Caulk *You can withdraw a Kindred's Crest that you have stored with Shami in Port Jeuno and use it to complete this quest. Additionally, Shemo will exchange other types of seals and crests at a rate of 3:1. *Return to the Nomad Moogle after storing 10 Merit Points and obtaining the requested item. If you forget which item the Nomad Moogle requested, attempt to trade any item in your inventory and the Nomad Moogle will repeat his request. Trade the requested item to him along with a Kindred's Crest for a cutscene with Atori-Tutori and Chamama. *Talk to the Nomad Moogle when you're ready to start the minigame. **After selecting "Ready!", the command prompt "Push!" appears. **You need to count 10 seconds and then press "Push!" An ellipsis (...) appears to help with timing; every (...) is 1 second. After the last timing appears (...?) you must count on your own to 10. *For example: :::*... <- 1 Second :::*... <- 2 Seconds :::*... <- 3 Seconds :::*... <- 4 Seconds :::*...? <- 5 Seconds (You must then count on your own to 10) NOTE: you do not count on your own after the ...? by starting over at 1. Rather, you "count on your own" from whatever number the game ended on. I read this wrong every time I do this quest. Best suggestion is to just click enter when the cutscene shows your character (as described below). That is assuming, of course, that you're not looking forward to the extra 10 seconds of entertainment value you get when you mess this up and make a stinky. **The amount of (...) to guide you along is random each time. Up to 7 can appear, making it easy to count the remaining 3 seconds. **The camera angles will change and pan a few times during the countdown. If you either lose count or don't want to bother in the first place, you can just wait until it cuts to a static angle looking up at your character and click. **If you fail, you can keep trying until you succeed. *Once successful, your level cap increases to 95 and you receive a Soul gem. Trivia *Atori-Tutori makes references to the anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica," when he asks you to "sign a contract and become a magical g--". Soul Gems in the anime are also egg-shaped. ** In Japanese version of this game, Atori-Tutori speaks about a contract six times or more, resembling Kyubey's behavior from the anime.